


[Podfic] A Perfectly Normal Reaction

by Ellejabell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell/pseuds/Ellejabell
Summary: "When the Patronus came, Harry stopped mid-shave and Apparated to the Ministry. He barged inside the Auror office, looking thunderous. ‘Who has him?’"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	[Podfic] A Perfectly Normal Reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Perfectly Normal Reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314145) by [magpie_fngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188450677@N04/49954589007/in/dateposted-public/)

[ellejabell](https://soundcloud.com/user-350161575) · [[Podfic] A Perfectly Normal Reaction](https://soundcloud.com/user-350161575/podfic-a-perfectly-normal-reaction)

[Download MP3 here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Mw-6yDyD7RedLMzQdaD1DDsD83tmb9rZ/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! This fic was made as part of Voiceteam 2020 for the POST-CANNON challenge. You can find me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/elle-ja-bell).  
> .


End file.
